US2008089513A discloses methods and devices for remote determination, control and/or inhibiting the use of a speakerphone of a far end communication device. The methods and devices provide the ability to determine speakerphone use and provide remote control of a far end device's speakerphone, including prompting whether to disable the speakerphone of the far end device if determined to be active. Additionally disclosed are methods and devices of a first communication device having a speakerphone including engaging in a communication with a second communication device, determining if the speakerphone of the first communication device is active, and broadcasting that the speakerphone of the first communication device is active. Also disclosed are methods and devices a first communication device including determining an identity of an auditor at a second communication device and indicating at the first communication device the identity of an auditor at the second communication device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,808 BB discloses a smart Bluetooth interface gateway device that allows a Bluetooth headset to establish an audio connection and communicate with a conventional wireless phone (e.g., a wireless phone that does not have Bluetooth installed). In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the connection is controlled merely by monitoring the presence of sound and tones in the audio stream from an analog audio jack of a conventional wireless phone. The smart Bluetooth interface gateway device preferably attaches to the wireless phone just as a wired headset would. Use of the wireless phone is the same as if a wired headset was plugged in.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,433,245 BB discloses that while a handsfree device being multi-profile compatible is maintaining a connection for a handsfree profile (HFP) with a mobile phone handset, the handsfree device cuts off the connection for the HFP based on a user's operation. After cutting off, the handsfree device establishes a connection for a dial-up network profile (DUN), and subsequently transmits a request for a connection for the HFP while maintaining the connection for the DUN. Subsequently, the handsfree device determines whether the handset is multi-profile compatible according to the response to the request from the handset. Based on the determination that the handset is multi-profile compatible, the handsfree device executes the processes for the HFP while maintaining the connection for the DUN.